


Cinderella Made It Look Easy

by sutekisauce



Category: Arashi (Band), Cinderella - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Cinderella Elements, M/M, Male Cinderella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 11:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutekisauce/pseuds/sutekisauce
Summary: The clumsy Fairy Godparent trainee Aiba Masaki is assigned to a help a client, as a test to be promoted as an official Fairy Godparent. But who's waiting for him is a stubborn and hot-headed Cinderella, and Aiba sure needs to do a hard work in order to be promoted. Moreover....





	Cinderella Made It Look Easy

“Sir… please… I haven’t eat all day, just one penny is okay…”

“Ma’am… just one penny is okay…”

“Sir, please…”

 

Aiba sat on the rooftop of a bakery, looking at the little child begging for money in front of the bakery. He’s been observing the child since half an hour ago, and noticed that no one’s throwing any cents to the child’s can. It’s early December, and winter’s already showing off its cold breeze all around the place. And seems like the kid himself didn’t have a decent clothing for winter. Aiba could see his sweater was tearing off, and his boots were threadbare.

 

“Yosh… I’ll do it!” Aiba clenched his fist, convincing himself. He took out his wand from his coat. 

 

“ _ Bippidity Boppidity Boo _ !” By swinging the wand, small green lights appeared from the tip of the wand, slowly moving towards the boy and surrounded him. The lights blinked once before disappearing. 

 

Seconds later, Aiba saw a group of women walking pass the child, while chatting with each other. When one of the women saw the child, Aiba opened his ears and activated his super-sensitive-ears magic.

 

“Oh, look at that, poor child.”

“He must be freezing. And starving,” another woman replied. The others also nodded their head.

 

And they just passed by.

 

“E-eeh?” Aiba opened his jaws. “Wait! What happened? Did I use wrong spell?” he took a small notebook from his pocket, opening it page by page. “No, I already use the right spell! Why is it like this!?” 

 

“It’s because you only put the  _ Affection Spell  _ on the child, idiot. You should put the spell on the people passing by too.” A man in his early forties suddenly came up from nowhere.

 

“Ki-Kimura-senpai!”

 

“You can radiate the child’s condition using the Affection Spell, to make people around noticed him. But making the folks to give out money, it’s a different story—you need to double the spell. Or else people won’t be willing to take out a single coin from their wallet. It’s hard to make them generous these days.”

 

“Why are you here, by the way?” Aiba was surprised with the sudden appearance of his mentor. “I thought you were out.”

 

“Why, you said? Of course I’m here to make sure you don’t create more  _ magical things _ with your newbie-ass skills!” Kimura hit his head with a huge and thick spell book, three times bigger than Aiba’s notebook. “You even left your manual book. The Council will scold both of us if they knew you make a mess again.”

 

“Ouch! But I don’t need that book anymore! It’s a beginner manual, and it’s heavy to carry around all the time! And last time we managed to clean up the mess, right?”

 

“ _ We _ ? It’s only  _ me _ , I guess. Who the heck saves a drowning person by giving them  _ pepper fruits _ ? Lucky you I showed up and lift that person to the surface.”

 

“It-it is a urgent situation, right? I can’t think of any other solution, and I just read in a book that you can use pepper fruits to breathe—” 

 

“May I ask, have you ever actually seen someone breathe underwater using a pepper fruit?”

 

“Well, it’s written in a book, so someone must have tried it—”

 

Kimura sighed. “Aiba, I know you genuinely wanted to help people. But please be careful of  _ how _ you will help them.” He took out his own wand, casting the  _ Affection Spell _ to people nearby, and soon an old man inserted a large amount of money to the little child’s can, followed by others. “And if you don’t admit your mistakes, you’ll never learn,” he shook his head.

 

“I understand,” Aiba pouted. He took his manual book from Kimura’s hand. “Okay, I admit I failed this time, but next time I promise I will do it right and pass the Fairy Godparent test! So don’t judge me on how I deal with my client.”

 

“If you stop using pepper fruits again, I’ll also stop judging you,” Kimura chuckled. He didn’t know if him being chosen to handle the unique and clumsy Aiba Masaki is considered as a blessing or a curse. He had taught several Fairy Godparent trainees before, but none was as  _ magical _ as Aiba. “How the heck you even became a five-star badged trainee, anyway?”

 

“ _ Mou! _ Can’t you be supportive to me just this one time!?” Sometimes Aiba wanted to push his senior from a cliff, but then he realized he couldn’t do that because Kimura is a Fairy Godparent who has the ability to fly, so he stomped his feet instead.

 

Kimura chuckled again. “By the way, talking about the Fairy Godparent test. The Council had announced the list of clients you will be assigned to.”

 

“The clients list are out already? Is it for real?” Aiba’s eyes sparkled in excitement. “I wonder what kind of person I’ll be helping…”

 

“You better be careful. This is your only chance to prove yourself. If you fail…”

 

“… then I’ll be demoted to one-star badged, right?”

 

“So is your wand. Remember, in the human world, only the client who are assigned to you can notice your presence and see you. And if they see you using your magic…”

 

“… I  will lose my powers, and the only way to get it back is to make the client believe in magic, forming a bond between us. You’ve told me so many times, I won’t forget.”

 

“Said the one who forgets his manual book and uses pepper fruits to save drowning people,” Kimura grinned.

 

“Can’t you just stop that!?”

 

“And before I forget, this is the client you’ll be assigned to. You can start by anytime. The deadline is a month.” Kimura handed him a piece of paper with the client’s information in it.

 

Aiba briefly read the paper. “ _ Ittekimasu _ . I promise I won’t fail you, Senpai!!”

 

“Let’s see how will you do it then,” Kimura said when Aiba’s body vanishes in the flames of the  _ Teleportation Spell _ .

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

The  _ Teleportation Spell _ had sent Aiba to the front yard of a huge mansion—anyone living inside wouldn’t likely need the help of a Fairy Godparent, at least that’s what Aiba thought. He had always been helping a poor widow with their children or homeless beggar, but never an elite before. There’s nobody walking around the yard, nor Aiba had seen anybody entering or going out of the mansion, but nobody can see him anyway, except the client.

 

“So, what kind of client I’m assigned to…” He took out the paper Kimura gave him earlier, and read what’s written on it.

 

_ As this is a test, we wouldn’t tell you who your client is, you must find it by yourself. But we’ll give you a hint: _

 

_ The one who thinks he is strong, the one who thinks he can do anything by himself, just to cover the pain he had endured all this time. _

 

“What kind of hint is this? They know I’m no good with solving mysteries but still giving something like this…” Aiba scratched his hair.

 

“Yeah… we all knew you’re no good in using your brain…”

 

“Say that again?” Aiba knew where this voice came from. He looked down, beside his feet is a small white mouse, coming out from nowhere.

 

“We knew you’re no good in using your brain, so that’s why they sent me to help you, Aiba-chan—ouch!!” The mouse—a talking mouse—screeched when Aiba stepped on his tail.

 

“As I’ve thought, even though you’re a fairy disguised as a mouse, you still have that annoying voice, Toma. Even as a mouse you sound more like a broken flute!”

 

“Hey, be grateful that I’m the one they sent to help you! They almost send that hopeless junior Inoo instead of me!” Toma yelled.

 

“But aren’t you having your test as well?” Aiba asked.

 

“I should’ve done my own test if they didn’t send me here! Now I have to postpone my intake because of that…” Toma pouted.

 

“Why are you saying it as if it’s all my fault!?” Aiba yelled back. “Aaarrggghhh…. Even Kimura-senpai said almost the same thing…”  

 

“Whatever,” Toma said. “Better we get inside that mansion to search for the client.”

 

“Well then, Mr. Knows It All, what do you think about the hint?” Aiba squinted and handed over the paper to mouse Toma—why he disguised as a mouse, he didn’t know. 

 

“By the way, do you really have to be a mouse?”

 

“In this small form the client wouldn’t see me easily, so I can go around freely to collect information. I’m not the one in charge here, and I won’t be using direct magic to the client anyway, so it doesn’t matter if the client sees me. I’m just observing and giving you advices,” Toma answered with a wink. “And with the client living in this elite mansion, I couldn’t think of any other people rather than someone like Cinderella.”

 

“Cinderella?” Aiba raised his eyebrow. “That legendary servant girl’s case?” Toma nodded.

 

“Maybe if you succeeded this test, you can gain the Council’s attention just like Higashiyama-senpai who was assigned to Cinderella.”

 

“I hope so,” Aiba agreed. “That way I can show Kimura-senpai how much I’ve grown,” he grinned. 

 

Toma climbed to Aiba’s shoulder. “What are you doing? Walk on your own feet!” Aiba was shocked by the sudden guest appearing from his shoulder.

 

“Heee… It’s too tiring to walk inside that huge mansion with this form, you know.”

 

“Then why did you become a mouse!?” Aiba hissed. “Whatever, let’s go.”

 

Aiba walked to the big wooden door—the mansion’s entrance, and opened it.

 

“Ne, Toma,” Aiba called Toma without turning his head, “We haven’t seen anybody walking around this house… are we supposed to help a ghost or something?” 

 

“Tsk… just keep walking, Aiba-chan…”

 

“I’m afraid if the client sees me accidentally, you know!”

 

Toma shook his head. “Look in your right. I think that’s the dining room. Maybe someone’s having breakfast there.”

 

Aiba continued walking to the direction Toma said before, and immediately hide behind the dining room’s door when he sees there’s someone occupying the dining table—well, three person occupying the dining table.

 

In the middle is a middle-aged man, looking fierce with his tall body posture and cold face. He wore an expensive-looking suit—just as Aiba expected, he must be the master of the mansion.

 

On his left and right side, there are two young guys around eighteen to twenty years old, probably the sons of the middle-aged man. The one on the left side seems to be the younger brother. He was short, and looked like a teenager, with a bratty but rather cute face. The one on the right has a more matured face, with a well-built and taller body than his brother. Seems like he inherited his father’s prestigious aura, but not as fierce as his father. Both of them also wear fine clothings like their father.

 

“Have you spot our client?” Aiba asked Toma. Toma just raised his shoulder. “Those three person doesn’t look like a client, just wait and see.”

 

“Jun! Hurry up, you slowpoke! We’re hungry already!” a few seconds later, the father yelled, calling somebody named Jun—maybe his servant?

 

“Coming, Sir,” another young guy entered the dining room, bringing two trays of food on his hands and one on his head.

 

The guy—the one called Jun, is nothing like the others. He doesn’t wear nice clothes, he doesn’t look like any noble. Instead his worn-out clothes were covered with soot and dust, his face as well. His curly and untidy hair covered some parts of his face. Maybe he was a servant after all.

 

Toma pecked Aiba’s neck. “Look, maybe that’s our Cinderella.”

 

“Ouch! Yeah.. I saw him… so you don’t have to peck my neck!”

 

Toma giggled. “Your neck looks delicious,” he joked.

 

“So, now that you’re a mouse, has your appetite become a mouse’s too?” Aiba just sighed at his friend. He’d actually prefer Toma not to be here, though. Well, not that he’s bothered with the  _ mouse _ either. He has another thing to worry about.

 

Since the ‘Cinderella’ appeared, Aiba couldn’t take his eyes off from this Jun guy. Even though he didn’t say it out loud, it was obvious that he’s been through a hard time.

 

Moreover, Aiba can never forget the beauty hidden underneath those filthy shirt, soiled pants and threadbare boots. Soot and dust could never hide this servant’s delicate face.

 

“Eww! Look at your hands! Do you think we want any soot littering our meals!?” the master’s younger son squealed when the servant put the plates on the dining table.

 

“… I’m sorry, Kazu-nii,” Jun immediately wiped his hands using his dirty apron.

 

“At least it’s still edible, Kazu,” the older brother told his little brother.

 

“A~ah… you’re not funny, Sho-chan. We all knew that as long as J is still the one serving our food, we always have to make sure that our food is dust-free,” the younger brother, Kazu laughed without any feel of guilt.

 

Jun only lowered his head. His stoic face still remained. But Aiba was sure he saw a glint of sadness on Jun’s wide eyes. 

 

“Jun,” the master called. He took a small rolled paper from his pocket. “Your chores list for today. Make sure you done all of it or else you won’t be getting any meal.”

 

“I understand, Sir,” Jun took the paper from his master’s hand.

 

“Aiba-chan,” Toma once again pecked Aiba’s neck. “Wanna spice things up?”

 

“ _ Ittai! _ I told you to stop that! And no, why should we? I have a bad feeling on this…” Aiba rubbed his neck.

 

“I just need to confirm something I realized a while ago,” Toma said, crawling down from Aiba’s shoulders and making his way to the dining table’s foot. 

 

“W-wait, Toma! What are you doing? Get back here!” Panicked, Aiba gestured Toma to retreat with his hands, but the mouse ignored him completely.

 

Toma successfully climbed to the top of the dining table and hide under the older brother Sho’s plate.

 

“Eeh… but wait, Toma, you’re a fairy, no one can’t see you except the client, so why are you doing this? They won’t see you, right?” Aiba asked.

 

“Just watch and see,” from under Sho’s plate, Toma smirked.  _ Even as a mouse he still can smirk _ , Aiba thought.

 

Toma stuck out his head from his hideout when Sho was about to take another bite of his breakfast.

 

And when he saw Toma, he jumped in surprise, nearly flipping his breakfast plate. Toma immediately run from his hideout to another hideout, which is behind the dining table’s candelabra.

 

“Sho, what happened?” his father asked. Sho, still in his surprised state, tried to calm himself down. “If I’m not mistaken, I saw a mouse under my plate. But it’s okay, Dad. It’s gone now.”

 

“A mouse?!” the master was also shocked. 

 

“See, J is trying to poison us. Not only adding soot and dust, he even adds an  _ extra dessert _ !” Kazu pointed out sarcastically.

 

“No, I didn’t—” Jun tried to explain, but his words were cut by Kazu.

 

“Admit it, Cinders. You don’t want to mess with us, do you?” Kazu looked at him with a nasty smirk.

 

The master stood up, angry. He approached the servant boy and grabbed his chin harshly.

 

“I think I’ve told you many times about this. You’re lucky that I didn’t kick you out of this house after your mother’s death, but you still dare to disobey me!?” He landed a hard slap on Jun’s pale cheek, making the servant almost stumbled against the wall.

 

“Now go away, do your chores, I don’t want to see any of it unfinished by this evening,” the master said. “And no food for you tonight. Understand?”

 

Jun touched his cheek. “… yes, Sir,” he answered weakly.

 

Aiba could only stare at the whole scene in shock. Toma was still hiding behind the candelabra—magically wasn’t being noticed for the second time by the family.

 

Short while later the family had finished their breakfast. Only after Jun had collected their dishes from the table and retreated to the kitchen, both Aiba and Toma came out from their hideouts.

 

“Damn Toma, it was a harsh one. I kinda feel sorry for that servant,” Aiba commented. “But how can the older son sees you, not only the client?”

 

“Of course it’s all magic,” Toma said proudly. “I just put a spell so the older son will notice my presence in a limit of time. But thanks to that I’m certain of some things.”

 

“And what’s these things?”

  
“One of them, our client is definitely  _ another Cinderella _ .”


End file.
